Happy Birthday, Harry
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Harry wird volljährig. Doch warum ist er alles andere als glücklich und warum kann ein einziger Brief diesen Zustand sofort verändern? Slash! OneShot!


Huhu,

so, pünktlich zu Harry Potters Geburtstag, kommt ein kleiner one-shot für zwischendurch! )

hoffe, ihr mögt ihn.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Harry**

_Gong..._

_Gong..._

_Gong..._

Leise seufzte Harry und sah in den wolkenlosen, nachtschwarzen Himmel hinauf.

_Gong..._

Er saß auf dem Fensterbrett in seinem spärlich möblierten Zimmer bei seinen 'liebenswerten' Verwandten und zählte das Leuten der Kirchturmuhr bis Mitternacht mit.

_Gong..._

Wieder seufzte der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann. Traurige, smaragdfarbene Augen blitzten hinter einigen Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, hervor. Seine Brille trug er schon seit letztem Jahr nicht mehr.

_Gong..._

Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, bei seinem alljährlichen Zählen der Sekunden bis Mitternacht auch diesmal allein zu sein.

_Gong..._

Auch diesmal seinen Geburtstag allein zu beginnen.

_Gong..._

Wo er doch endlich volljährig wurde.

_Gong..._

Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, mit _wem _er in diesem Moment zusammen sein wollte... es aber nicht konnte...

_Gong..._

Es nicht konnte, weil _er _ihn zurückgewiesen hatte...

_Gong..._

Dabei liebte er ihn doch... Liebte ihn mit allem, was er hatte... Doch _er _wollte ihn nicht.

_Gong..._

„Happy Birthday, Harry.", flüsterte er leise vor sich hin.

Dann erblickte er etwas am Himmel, mit dem er schon gerechnet hatte, stieg schnell vom Fensterbrett herunter und ging zwei, drei Schritte vom offenem Fenster weg. Nur einige Augenblicke später versuchten vier Eulen sich gleichzeitig durch dieses zu quetschen, um ins Zimmer zu gelangen. In einem Haufen landeten sie dann schließlich auf dem Boden und schuhuten kläglich.

Eine weitere Eule war wohl klug genug gewesen, darauf zu warten, bis das Fenster frei war, warf den Eulen auf dem Boden einen fast schon arroganten Blick zu und ließ sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder.

Der Schwarzhaarige, nun von den Eulen abgelenkt, vergaß seine traurigen Gedanken vorerst und wandte sich nun dem Tier auf seiner Schulter zu.

„Na, meine Schöne? Hattest du einen guten Flug?", fragte er sanft und strich der weißen Schneeeule liebevoll über das Gefieder. Hedwig schuhute zufrieden und streckte ihm sein Bein entgegen, an dem ein buchförmiges Päckchen, sowie ein Brief befestigt waren.

Vorsichtig nahm Harry seiner Eule die Last ab und flüsterte lächelnd: „Da hat Hermine mir wohl wieder ein Buch geschickt, hmm? Wie überraschend."

Wieder schuhute Hedwig, erhob sich von ihrem Platz und ließ sich stattdessen zufrieden auf ihrer Eulenstange nieder. Von da aus beobachtete sie die vier Eulen, die sich mittlerweile entknotet und wieder einigermaßen würdevoll aufgerichtet hatten.

Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige das Buch von Hermine ('_Endlich volljährig – Wie man sich verantwortungsbewusst verhält_') mit einem amüsierten Schnauben und ihren Brief mit den Glückwünschen mit einem Lächeln weggelegt hatte, wandte er sich einer weiteren bekannten Eule zu: Pigwidgeon.

„Hey, Pig. Na, was bringst du mir denn schönes?"

Aufgergt kam die Mini-Eule auf ihn zugeflattert, ließ sich weit ungeschickter als Hedwig zuvor, auf seiner Schulter nieder und hielt ihm ein Beinchen hin. Auch an diesem waren ein kleines Päckchen und ein Brief befestigt.

In dem Päckchen befanden sich jede Menge Süßigkeiten, ein großer Schokoladenkuchen, ein Haufen Kürbiskernpasteten und die gesamte Kollektion neuer Weasley-Artikel. Als Harry den Inhalt des Päckchens auf seinem Bett entleerte, wurde er erst stutzig. Die Sachen waren alle in Miniaturform.

Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn. War das wieder ein Streich von den Zwillingen? Doch dann schlug er sich mental gegen die Stirn, holte seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor, richtete ihn auf die, auf seinem Bett verstreut herumliegenden Sachen und sagte: „Engorgio"

Keine zwei Sekunden später, lagen die Sachen auch schon in ihrer normalen Größe vor ihm und er lächelte zufrieden. Wie hatte er auch vergessen können, dass er nun offiziell zaubern durfte?

Immer noch lächelnd, nahm er sich Rons Brief vor, der zur Abwechslung mal ziemlich lang war. Dies lag aber nicht daran, dass sein bester Freund plötzlich das Briefeschreiben als sein neues Hobby entdeckt hatte, sondern eher daran, dass jeder der Weasleys ein paar Zeilen hinzu gefügt hatte.

Den Brief zur Seite legend, sah er die restlichen drei Eulen freundlich an und erkannte, dass es sich bei zwei von ihnen um Hogwartseulen handelte. Die dritte kam aus dem Ministerium. Da Harry keine Lust hatte, sich diese Formalitäten zuerst durchzulesen, nahm er zunächst einer großen, braunen Hogwartseule ihren Brief ab, der von Hagrid kam.

Auch dieser wünschte ihm alles Gute zur Volljährigkeit und hatte ihm wieder einmal steinharte Kekse geschickt, die er sofort an die Eulen weiterreichte, welche sich nur misstrauisch darüber hermachten.

Als nächstes kam der zweite Brief aus Hogwarts dran. Er beinhaltete die Bücherliste für sein kommendes, siebtes Schuljahr, sowie persönliche Glückwünsche von den Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall.

Nun endlich wandte er sich der Eule aus dem Ministerium zu, die bereits ungeduldig darauf wartete, ihrer Last entbunden zu werden, damit sie wieder zurück konnte. Und kaum nahm Harry ihr den ungewöhnlich dicken Umschlag ab, flog sie auch schon aus dem Fenster.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah der Schwarzhaarige auf den Umschlag hinunter; ihn erinnerte dies sehr an den Brief, den er vor ca. genau einem Jahr erhalten hatte. Es war eine Einladung zur Verlesung des Testaments von Sirius Black, seinem Paten, gewesen. Diesen Gedanken abschüttelnd, öffnete er den Brief nun und entnahm diesem einen Stapel Pergament.

Verdutzt sah er diesen durch und erkannte dann, was es war. Genervt legte er es beiseite, denn er hatte keine Lust sich nun damit zu befassen, was für Versicherungen er am besten direkt da und dort abschloss, um sicher durchs Leben gehen zu können. Und sein Geld dadurch an das Ministerium zu verlieren. Und um die Rente brauchte er sich nun wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen, denn seine Verliese in Gringotts waren reichlich gefüllt. Immerhin war er bereits gestern mittag mit Remus Lupin dort gewesen, um einen näheren Blick auf sein Erbe zu werfen, zu welchem er ab heute freien Zugriff hatte. Und das alles war nicht gerade wenig.

Das einzig interessante in dem Umschlag des Ministeriums waren nur zwei Blätter Pergament. Das Erste enthielt eine Erlaubnis, das er nun auch außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern durfte. Das Zweite war seine Apparierlizenz. Die Prüfung hierzu hatte er ebenfalls gestern abgelegt und auch mit Leichtigkeit bestanden.

Gähnend sah Harry auf die kleine Uhr, die auf seinem alten Nachttisch stand und erkannte, dass es bereits halb eins war. Bis auf Hedwig und Pig waren keine Eulen mehr anwesend, sie waren alle schon wieder durch das Fenster verschwunden.

Er überlegte gerade, ob er nicht vielleicht langsam mal ins Bett gehen sollte und hatte schon das ganze Zeug, das er vorher auf dieses geworfen hatte, auf den Boden verfrachtet, als er Hedwig leise schuhuen hörte, so, als wolle sie ihn auf etwas aufmerksam machen. Harry sah auf, drehte sich um und erkannte, worauf seine Eule ihn hatte aufmerksam machen wollen.

Ein pechschwarzer Rabe hockte auf seiner Fensterbank und starrte ihn aus intelligenten, schwarzen Augen an. Einen Moment lang musste Harry an den Mann denken, den er liebte und von dem er zurückgewiesen worden war. Ein Stich fuhr durch sein Herz, als er daran dachte. Zum vielleicht hundertsten Male fuhren ihm die Worte von damals durch den Kopf.

„_Ich habe kein Interesse an dir. Selbst wenn du es ernst meinen solltest, bist du zu jung. Du bist ja noch nicht einmal volljährig. Würde ich mich mit dir einlassen, würde ich mich strafbar machen... Aber das ist wahrscheinlich genau das, was du und deine kleinen Gryffindor-Freunde wollen, nicht wahr? Die schleimige Fledermaus endlich loswerden..."_

Harry schluckte trocken. Wie konnte er das nur denken? Wieder einmal hatte er ihn mit seinem Vater verglichen, dem er doch überhaupt nicht ähnelte. Selbst in seinem Aussehen gab es mehr und mehr Unterschiede.

Zittrig atmete er ein um sich zu beruhigen. Er zwang den Schmerz zurück in die hintersten Winkel seines Herzens und öffnete seine Augen, wobei er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er sie geschlossen hatte.

Immer noch starrte der Rabe ihn an und hüpfte dabei unruhig auf dem Fensterbrett hin und her. Erst jetzt sah er, dass ein kleiner Brief an sein Bein gebunden worden war. Von wem er wohl kam? Das Gefühl der Hoffnung, dass sich in ihm breitzumachen drohte, erstickte er schon im Keim. Es nützte ja sowieso nichts. Er hatte ihn abgewiesen und er war nicht gerade dafür bekannt, seine Meinung einfach so zu ändern.

Mit einem Seufzen ging Harry nun langsam und vorsichtig auf den Vogel zu und sprach dabei leise und beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Na, du Schöner? Wo kommst du denn her, hmm? Was hast du mir denn da mitgebracht?"

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach dem Brief aus, fuhr dann aber mit einem überraschten Laut zurück, als der Rabe ihm in die Hand pickte. Erschrocken besah er sich die kleine Verletzung, die sofort leicht zu bluten begann und presste ein sauberes Taschentuch darauf.

„Was sollte das denn, hmm?", wollte er halb verärgert, halb belustigt wissen. Der Rabe sah ihn nur weiterhin aus seinen intelligenten Augen an und Harry hätte schwören können, dass er ihn innerlich auslachte. Kurz fragte er sich, ob es überhaupt normal war, dass ein Tier so intelligent wirkte... Doch Hedwig war schließlich auch eine sehr kluge Eule und so zuckte er nur die Schultern.

„Na, was ist? Gibst du mir diesen Brief nun oder nicht?", versuchte er es wieder.

Beinahe schon nachdenklich legte der Vogel den Kopf ein wenig schief und streckte dann nach einigen Augenblicken langsam sein Bein mit dem Brief aus. Offensichtlich würde er nun kooperieren, wie Harry erleichtert feststellte. Schnell griff er nach dem Brief und band ihn los, ehe der Rabe seine Meinung doch noch änderte. Mit einem lauten Krächzen drehte er sich auf dem Fensterbrett um und flog wieder in die warme Nacht hinaus.

Harry währenddessen besah sich den Brief in seinen Händen nachdenklich und drehte ihn hin und her. Er schien ganz harmlos zu sein, doch er traute dem Frieden nicht ganz. So verbrachte er die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, den Brief auf sämtliche Zauber zu prüfen. Auch wenn er Voldemort vor einem halben Jahr entgültig besiegt und zerstört hatte, liefen noch immer einige Todesser draußen frei herum. Dies war auch der Grund, warum er immer noch bei den Dursleys lebte. Doch schon in einigen Stunden würde er endlich von hier verschwinden können.

Als er dann schließlich wusste, dass der Brief ungefährlich war und ihm nicht schaden würde, öffnete er ihn. Neugierig holte er das kleine Stück Pergament hervor, welches sich darin befand und fing an zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_erst einmal, herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 17. Geburtstag. Nun bist du ja endlich volljährig und darfst deinen Muggleverwandten entfliehen. Das wolltest du doch immer oder nicht?_

_Ich glaube nicht, dass du damit gerechnet hast, einen Brief von mir zu erhalten, wo ich dich doch vor einigen Monaten so kalt abgewiesen habe. Aber keine Angst, ich will dir nicht noch weitere Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen, denn ich habe gesehen, wie sehr ich dich damals verletzt habe._

_Ich habe dich in den letzten Monaten seit unserer kleinen 'Auseinandersetzung' in Hogwarts beobachtet und erkannt, wie sehr dir dies wohl zugesetzt hat. Du hast zu Anfang kaum etwas gegessen, deinem Aussehen zu urteilen, auch kaum geschlafen und dich auch sonst gehen lassen. Soweit ich es mitbekommen habe – und ich bekomme im Allgemeinen sehr viel mit – hast du dich nur wegen deiner Freunde wieder etwas zusammengerissen. Doch wirklich so wie vorher bist du nicht geworden._

_Dann hast du Voldemort besiegt und uns somit allen einen Gefallen getan. Habe ich mich dafür eigentlich schon bei dir bedankt? Ich glaube nicht. _

Trotz dem Harry zu kaum einem Gedanken fähig war, kam er nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass auch jetzt kein 'Danke' kam. Er schnaubte amüsiert und las mit angehaltenem Atem weiter.

_Der Hauptgrund warum ich dir diesen Brief schreibe – der eigentlich so gar nicht nach mit klingt – ist der, dass ich meine Meinung bezüglich dem, was vor einigen Monaten passiert ist, geändert habe. _

_Meine Zurückweisung schien dich wirklich verletzt zu haben und deine Freunde schienen nicht wirklich zu wissen, was mit dir los ist. Das brachte mich zum Nachdenken und ich habe schließlich erkannt, dass du deinem Vater wirklich nicht sehr ähnlich bist. Du bist mehr wie Lily, du warst schon immer mehr wie Lily, als wie James Potter. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich solange gebraucht habe, um das zu begreifen. _

_Wenn du also noch dazu stehst, was du damals zu mir gesagt hast, wenn du mich tatsächlich liebst, dann komme zur Heulenden Hütte. Ich werde heute bis genau ein Uhr dort auf dich warten._

_Solltest du dich dazu entschließen, nicht zu kommen, nun... dann bin ich wohl selbst schuld. Schließlich habe ich den Menschen, den ich im letzten Jahr zu lieben gelernt habe, aus lauter Misstrauen und Paranoia zurückgewiesen._

_In Liebe,_

_'die schleimige Fledermaus'_

Wie erstarrt hielt Harry den Brief in seinen zitternden Händen und konnte den Blick nicht davon abwenden. _...werde heute bis genau ein Uhr dort auf dich warten..._ _den ich im letzten Jahr zu lieben gelernt hatte... habe meine meinung geändert..._

Für einen Moment schien die Welt still zu stehen, als dem Schwarzhaarigen klar wurde, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er... er liebte ihn?

Ein vor dem Haus vorbeifahrendes Auto riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. Hektisch blickte er wieder auf den Brief und dann fast schon panisch auf die Uhr. Es war bereits kurz vor Eins.

Sekundenlang drohte sich Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihm auszubreiten. Wie sollte er so schnell zur Heulenden Hütte kommen? Doch dann schalt er sich innerlich einen Narren: Apparieren! Keine Sekunde später war er mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden und der Brief, den er vorher noch so atemlos gelesen hatte, fiel langsam zu Boden.

---

Severus sah seufzend zu Boden.

Es war bereits kurz vor Eins und Harry war immer noch nicht hier. Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus, doch er versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Er war schließlich selbst schuld. Warum war er auch so verdammt paranoid und vermutete hinter jeder netten Geste gleich einen Mordanschlag?!

Er hatte es nicht anders verdient, dass Harry ihn nun nicht mehr wollte. Der Gryffindor hatte sowieso etwas besseres verdient als ihn. Wahrscheinlich war er nur eine kurze Schwärmerei für ihn gewesen.

Doch warum tat es dann so weh? Warum hatte er sich in den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen verlieben müssen? Warum sehnte er sich so sehr nach einer zweiten Chance?

Severus schloss geschlagen die Augen, als die Kirchturmuhr in Hogsmeade zu läuten begann. Nur noch wenige Sekunden und es war ein Uhr. Er war zurückgewiesen worden, genau, wie er zurückgewiesen hatte.

So in seine düsteren Gedanken vertieft, hörte er nicht das leise Plopp und auch nicht, wie sich ihm eine Person von hinten näherte. Mit dem letzten Glockenschlag machte er sich bereit zu apparieren, als ein zögerliches „Severus?" ihn innehalten ließ.

Die Augen weit aufgerissen, drehte er sich blitzschnell um und da war er. Mehr als einen Kopf kleiner als er, mit unmöglich verstrubbeltem, schwarzem Haar und den unglaublichsten grünen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. „Harry?", flüsterte er.

Keine zwei Meter trennten sie voneinander und doch schien keiner von ihnen diesen Abstand überbrücken zu können. Sie waren wie festgenagelt und starrten sich einfach nur an. Es kam beiden irgendwie unwirklich und doch auch wieder so real vor, dass sie nun hier standen.

Severus wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, ehe er sich schließlich leicht räusperte und leise sagte: „Ich hatte schon gedacht, du würdest nicht mehr kommen."

Verschmitzt lächelnd sah Harry ihn daraufhin an und hielt seine verletzte Hand hoch. „Dein Rabe hat mich ein wenig... nun, sagen wir mal... geärgert, als ich an den Brief wollte."

Auf Severus' Lippen zeigte sich ein leichtes Lächeln, welches aber verschwand, als der Kleinere ihn plötzlich etwas ängstlich und unsicher, gleichzeitig aber auch entschlossen ansah. „Das, was in dem Brief stand... war das... ich meine... meinst du das Ernst?", flüsterte er.

Severus sah ihm tief in die Augen und erwiderte genauso leise: „Jedes Wort."

Als hätte Harry nur auf diese Worte gewartet, schluchzte er plötzlich trocken auf und warf sich dem Älteren in die Arme, der ihn nur zu gerne auffing. Einige Minuten lang hielten sie sich einfach nur so und Severus flüsterte immer wieder: „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so unglaublich leid."

Schließlich löste Harry sich leicht von ihm und sah ihn aus feuchten Augen an. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er. In Severus Augen leuchtete etwas auf und er zog ihn noch weiter in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte er ehrlich.

Er senkte seinen Kopf, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten und wisperte: „Happy Birthday, Harry."

Und als sich ihre Lippen dann endlich zu einem ersten, scheuen Kuss trafen, war ihnen, als würde ein Feuerwerk in ihnen hochgehen.

* * *

und, was sagt ihr?

bekomm ich ein wenig feedback?

lg, wölfin


End file.
